


Five Giants and How They Feel about Vampires

by Telesilla



Series: Baseball's In Your Blood [6]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Giants and How They Feel about Vampires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missmollyetc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/gifts).



> This is more meta than fic; it's for the AU Headcanon Meme on tumblr. [missmollyetc](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc) asked: how the team views vampires in society in general?

1\. Most of the evangelical Christians and a couple of the more serious Catholics on the team thought long and hard about even playing for a team owned by a vampire. Brandon Belt seriously considered not signing when he was drafted and it took a couple of years with the big club before he was at all comfortable around Tim. Christianity in general has a pretty hard time with vampires, partly because of a couple of anti-vampire passages in the Old Testament, but the real objection is that they see the blood drinking as a perversion of the sacrament.

2\. Brandon Crawford was as afraid of vampires as most people are, but when he went to UCLA his English for Jocks (whatever they call it) prof was a vampire. Brandon’s a pretty fair guy and he started getting really pissed off listening to people talk shit about her outside of class, when all she was doing as far as he could tell was trying to get a bunch of athletes to appreciate literature. It made him step back and confront his own prejudices; he’s been fine with vampires ever since then.

3\. As Tim told Buster, vampires can get anywhere from mildly territorial to extremely territorial. When Kershaw wanted to set up his charity in Africa, the area involved was part of a vampire’s territory. With one exception, vampires are forbidden to actually rule a country, but in some places, they have a great deal of influence. Clayton had to actually sit down with the local vampire to explain what he had in mind and how it would help the community. During the process he could see how much the vampire cared about his people and how much he did for them and since then, he’s been very pro-vampire.

4\. Kontos does his best to hide it, but he’s totally a vampire groupie. He’s the only member of the team aside from Cainer and Buster who’s actually been fed off–there are clubs you can go to hook up with vampires who don’t want to hire someone from one of the escort services. He also fanboys a couple of the famous vampire musicians and actors and is probably more informed about vampire current affairs than Tim is. He’s not one of the weird extremists who think vampires are more suited to running the world than people, though. He’s also totally jealous of Buster, and Tim knows it. Buster, fortunately, is oblivious.

5\. Jon Miller loves to talk baseball history with Tim; he’s probably more comfortable with Tim than just about anyone in the organization, except Buster. He likes vampires in general, mostly because he’s fascinated with everything they’ve seen. He says that, the older you get, the more you appreciate people who have learned to deal with change and he’s interested in how vampires deal with the changes over their long lives.Also, he’s just a curious guy who loves to meet interesting people.

Bonus: The team as a whole, regardless of their individual feelings about vampires, still bands together when they’re in hostile territory. It was brutal in Philly during the 2010 NLCS and there are times in other cities when the fans get pretty bad. There are players who chirp about it too; the Giants actually have a reputation for brawling and throwing at opposing batters. It’s actually one of the things that helped pull the various championships teams together. It pulls the city together too; San Francisco, for the most part, loves Tim because he pretty much personifies the city. Both the fans and the whole Giants organization has this sort of “he’s OUR vampire and the hell with anyone who gives us shit about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This led to even more meta about the Blood Histories Universe. If you're interested, the rest of it is [here](http://telesilla.tumblr.com/post/117156852302/tim-buster-vampire-verse-but-how-the-team-views).


End file.
